Hell On Heels
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: 300 years ago Rose Hathaway sold her soul to the Devil.She got everything she had ever wanted,except one thing. But with everything theres a price,and as she would find out it would be a very high price.Selling her soul means being hell on heels.Literally
1. Hell On Heels

**This story came into mind when listening to one part of the song 'Hell On Heels'**

**Please review(:**

**Title: Hell On Heels**

**Summary: 300 hundred years ago, Rose Hathaway made a deal with the Devil. He gave her everything she ever wanted, not something he does very easily, or often. But when you make a deal with the Devil, there is a price to pay, and Rose will find out very soon, just how high the price is.**

* * *

><p><strong>300 years ago<strong>

_The rain fell hard on the girl sitting up against the tree. She was soaked up, but didn't seem to care, or notice. She only sat there, her knees pulled up against her chest, with her arms around her body, holding herself up. There were tears running down her eyes, but you couldn't really tell, unless you looked closer, and saw her puffed up, red eyes. She would sniff every once in a while, the only sound she made. She stared ahead of her, blankly, not really seeing anything._

_With her chin on her knees, and her hands digging into the Earth, a man appeared next to her. He was wearing a dark, black suit, his eyes the color of coal, and skin white as snow. The girl tensed up, feeling the dark presence of the man. Slowly she turned around, and at looking him, she jumped on her feet, taking a few steps back._

_"Who are you?" her Turkish accent more pronounced with her fear. The man chuckled, taking a step closer to her. She took the same amount of steps back, but then she couldn't go back anymore. she was at the edge of the cliff._

_"I am your worst nightmare," he spoke softly and darkly. _

_"What do you want?" she asked him._

_"It's not what I want, its what you want," when she didn't answer he continued, "What is it that you want the most?" _

_Her thoughts immediately went to the tall, dark, handsome man, she had just lost._

_"Ah," the man said thoughtfully. "That's all you want? Even I'm not powerful enough for that."_

_His eyes flashed a crimson red, and the girl gasped._

_"Who-," she thought about it, and spoke more carefully. "What are you?"_

_His laugh gave her the chills, and the trees rattled, the floor grumbled, and the grass, all of nature turned black._

_"I, my dear am," he paused to create more effect. He stared into her brown orbs, her dark long hair, cascaded, framing her face. _

_His eyes turned completely black, and the fallen Prince spoke._

_"The Devil."_

* * *

><p><strong>2012 <strong>

The rain hit the big windows of the three room condo, the water droplets sliding down the glass, like tears.

Rose stared at the water droplets slide down the window, carefully, with a blank expression. She was leaning against the window, sideways, her right shoulder against the window, with a few strands of her dark hair hanging lose.

"Are you alright?" the voice startled Rose, and she turned her body around to face her friend Lissa.

"Uh, yes. Just thinking," she answered. Lissa's green eyes stared at her friend, not believing one word, but not asking any further questions. Rose was the type of person who could shut herself completely, and no one could get through.

Lissa turned her eyes to the blonde next to her, their friend Mia, stared at Rose, not believing her either.

Rose turned back to looking at the window and the water droplets sliding down. Rose's phone vibrated with a new text message. She walked the two feet to the coffee table, to pick her phone up.

Her screen read:

_The boss wants you. _

Rose sighed, shutting her phone off, walking over to the dining table to pick her bag, keys, and jacket up.

"Who was it?" Mia asked. Putting her jacket on, Rose answered.

"Adrian."

"What's he want?" Lissa asked. Sometimes it felt like she was in an interrogation room, with these two.

"What the fuck is this? 21 questions?" she snapped, fixing herself on the mirror.

"Sheesh, sorry," the girls apologized. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I just got called back into work," then she remembered they had dinner with Tasha's fiance,"I'll be back by dinner," she called out walking out the door and into the pouring rain. Looking out into the sky, she spoke.

"I hate my life."

* * *

><p>With dripping wet, hair, she entered Adrian's office.<p>

"Wow, Little Devil, try not to make a mess," he said. Rose set her stuff on the couch and flipped him off.

"I'm not in the mood, what does he want?" within seconds Adrian was in her face.

"He wants a little visit, downstairs."

Rose groaned, falling into the couch. Adrian tried not to remind her she was ruining his expensive furniture. After a few minutes, she got up, and went to stand by the book shelf. Pulling the handle, the book shelf moved, and a door appeared.

"So fucking cliche," she murmured pressing the code into the screen. The door slid open, and hesitantly she stepped in.

"Good luck," she heard Adrian call out to her.

Inside was nothing but rocks, with little light. She walked past the corridors, and after what seemed like forever, but was only 20 minutes, she reached another door.

She pressed the button, and climbed in. Closing her eyes, she felt her whole shake, the heat filled her body, and she felt _at home. _And in a sick way, she was.

Hell, _was _her home.

The door opened, and she was met with a pair of black eyes.

"Hello, darling."

"Hey," was all she said. Now that he was downstairs, Rose saw what he really looked like. Like people always imagined, he did have two red horns, the black eyes, but the rest of him was human, more or less.

"Adrian said you wanted something."

"Of coarse, I do. You're here to pay your debt."

Rose frowned, angry. "I already paid my debt."

He clicked his tongue,crossing his arms.

"No. I want more."

Rose's eyes darkened in anger, and her fangs slid out, "I already paid you."

He looked at her, unfazed by her reaction. The screen behind him lit up with a picture.

"There's a particular soul I want, Rose. He's especial, he's different, he's important, he's something that happens once in a blue moon. You'll enjoy him, he's quite... Tasty."

But Rose wasn't listening anymore. She stared at the screen behind him, and the man in the picture. Her heart dropped, if possible. Her fangs vanished, her eyes returned back to a warm brown, and she blinked a few times.

"Son of a bitch."

Her boss had already stopped talking, and was just watching the girl's reaction, ready for her to explode.

"That's not possible," she whispered.

"Like I said, only once in a blue moon. He's rare. And I want him."

The word left her mouth without hesitation.

"No."

The fallen Prince, enraged she had refused him, was in front of her, blocking the screen, within seconds.

"Did you just dare defy me? _Me?" _Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, along with many insults.

He jerked her chin up with one hand, so her eyes would see his. He dug his nails into her face, causing her to flinch a bit. He used the other hand to grab her by her neck.

"You will do as I say, or you lose everything. _Everything. _Understood?" Rose tried, but failed to swallow, as she stared into his dark eyes. They were a pit of black, the exact picture of what his soul was. Of what he had become.

"Yes," she managed to say. He flung her across the room, and she fell against the wall, her head cracking in the process. She used her hand to rub her neck, and she stared at him with such hatred.

Using the wall for support, she stood up. Her head was pounding like crazy, and she had a burning sensation where he had dug his nails in. She felt his poison filling her body.

The poison would not kill her, or harm her, but instead it would help her with her new task. Her powers would more stronger, her senses more enhanced, she would have less remorse, and the poison would make her a bit evil.

Exactly what the fallen Prince wanted.

He wanted the man's soul, and he would have it.

Rose limped away from the room, and hurriedly made her way to Adrian's office. Sliding down the door, she sat in the same position that she was in 300 years ago.

If she could, she would cry. She feared her new task, it would not be an easy one, nor would it be quick. She needed to prepare herself mentally, for her new battle.

She felt his poison working, as she sat there. The more it worked on her body, the less she thought about the man she would have to kill so soon. It didn't matter who he had been 300 years ago, and it most certainly did not matter who he was now. She would get it down, and would finally be done paying her debt. Little did she know, you never stopped paying your debt to the devil.

A few minutes later, she got up, and walked out of the office. Her 7 inch heels clicked against the floor as her feet hit the white tile.

She'd sold her soul to the devil 300 years ago, without hesitation.

And now she was hell in heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if I should continue it, and I'll update tomorrow ;D <strong>


	2. New Task

**Thank you for your reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite story alerts, etc. :D**

**Here's the second chapter(:**

**If you feel confused feel free to ask(:**

**Also I didn't update any of my other stories because I got sidetracked by 'Pretty Little Liars' 'Being Human' & 'Lost Girl' lol very good shows, but watching them meant I could only write for this story...**

**So please review.**

* * *

><p>By the time she was outside it had stopped raining and the sun was out, shining brightly. The clouds were dispersing, letting more sunlight into the city. With her leather jacket in place, her heels clicking on the sidewalk, Rose stopped by a window.<p>

A pair of Christian Dior glasses were on sale for $300. Rose admired the design of roses and the diamonds. Without hesitating, she walked into the shop, and came out with a brand new pair of sunglasses in place.

She walked the streets on New York city, looking for a new victim. Her immortality, the reason for which she was alive, more or less, depended on the souls she took in. Sometimes, she'd leave a victim with half a soul, something dangerous, and something that ended up killing them. She rarely hunted humans, but they were a lot more purer than any other creature that walked this Earth. Besides, they gave her more satisfaction, an the more satisfied she was, the happier, cheerful, and easy going that she was.

Except, tonight was different. It didn't matter how man souls she would take in; at the back of her head was the sense of what she would have to do soon enough.

The more she walked, the darker it got. After a few hours of going no where, she ended up in one of the shadiest parts of New York. The moon was setting up and a chill covered the night.

She could smell them; the human's soul, and she let her senses over. Turning left, into an alley, she walked the ten feet between her and the man. He had his back turned to her, and he was talking on his phone, his Porsche parked next to him.

Her heels were louder in the darkness and the silence that filled the alley, the moment she appeared. Slowly, the man turned around, seeing her for the first time. His phone dropped and cracked against the cement.

She could see, or imagine, what he was seeing. She saw the pounding of his heart against his chest. All he saw was a beautiful woman with dark, almost black hair, almost reaching her waist, curled into perfection. Her normally brown eyes glowed blue now, with the hunger and the exhilaration she felt. Her fangs slid out, and she smiled at the man, viciously, as he swallowed, and breathed in for the last time.

She was in front of him, in less than a second, pushing him against the wall, pinning him, and enabling him to move. She didn't care who he was, what he did, all she cared about was what he could offer to her. His soul.

A minute later, his body slumped, and fell to the floor, as she took three steps back. She turned away from the man, and crouched down, breathing heavily, as her eyes returned to their normal color, and her fangs retracted. She crawled up against the wall, hugging herself. Lucifer's venom, suddenly gone, she felt vulnerable.

There were two ways for her, a succubus, a demoness, could obtain the energy that kept her immortality. It was either drain a human of their blood, which only supplied her a bit, and she usually only did for fun. Or instantly drain their soul, which supplied more energy. In a way, she was half vampire too.

She crawled back to body, searching for his keys, and started the Porsche. She drove back home, in a hurry, fixing herself up on the way. She put on more red lipstick, which contrasted with everything that she was wearing. Under her black leather jacket she wore a black shirt full of shiny sequins; the shirt revealed her belly button, and a small tattoo on her hip. She was wearing a pair of black pants, that hugged her curves. Along with leather black, strapped heels. Off her neck hung a golden chain with a locket, old as her.

She parked the silver Porsche a few blocks away from the condo, and walked the rest of the way there. As she reached the condo, she could hear their laughter, and she grimaced at what Lissa would tell her, Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door, and walked in. Following the laughter to the living room.

Before Lissa could say anything Rose interrupted her, "I know, I know. I'm sorry Lissa, I got sidetracked by something."

She sighed, "Alright."

Rose smiled brightly, and gave Adrian a look. "Don't look at me like that Little Devil. I didn't know."

She'd grown accustomed to the nickname he'd given her, and no body every grew suspicious of it. She rolled her eyes once more, and tuned in to what Lissa was saying.

"Rose, this Tasha, Christian's aunt, and her new fiance, Dimitri Belikov." Rose waved her hand at the couple, for the first time, actually seeing them.

Once more, her heart dropped. Her fists tightened into balls, as she saw the man. Tasha was one lucky girl, but then again, she, herself was a beautiful woman.

She shook Dimitri's hand, and there was no doubt they both felt the electricity current flow between them. Rose smiled at him, and he did too, though his was forced.

There he was, in all his glory, like the old times.

Suddenly, a picture flashed through his eyes, and Rose knew it was a memory. Clenching her teeth, she turned away from him, reaching up to her locket. Forcing herself to calm down, she refused to breathe the same air as him.

Lucifer had been right, since he was different, he smelled differently, well at least his soul did. He smelled of aftershave, and it was enchanting to Rose.

Adrian put a comforting hand on her shoulder and they all sat down for dinner.

* * *

><p>Their laughter filled the night; the only one not laughing as much, was Rose. She would smile every now and then. She wasn't really interested in the ball Tasha and Dimitri were going to be holding in two days to announce their wedding.<p>

They were both from rich families, coming from royal families in countries that were now democratic.

She'd been royal too...

At one point, she was asked one question.

"Rose, where do you work?" Rose dropped her fork on her plate, she didn't need the food, but would often eat it. She looked up, to meet Tasha's blue eyes.

"Adrian is now the owner of Ivashkov & Lawyers, and I'm his personal assistant."

Tasha nodded, and Dimitri asked the next question.

"Is that how you two met?" Rose glanced at Adrian, who was moving his food around the plate. She turned her eyes back to Dimitri and shook her head.

"Adrian and I... We go way back." She didn't say anything else, and Lissa took in this new information. Now, that was something Lissa did not know about. She figured Adrian was just her boss, he'd been her boss ever since Lissa and Mia met Rose.

"You're Turkish, right?" Dimitri asked her. Rose shifted in her seat, uncomfortably, her eyes meeting Mason's, blue ones. Finally, she answered, before the memories of her past overwhelmed her.

"Yes... My parents died when I was younger, and Adrian took me under his wing," she said, not lying but not telling the truth either. It was true, Adrian had somewhat taken her under her wing, although Rose was a bit more powerful than he was, and older than him by 50 years. Mason had come into the picture a hundred years ago, when Rose took him under her wing, after he sold his soul.

"How?" Tasha asked. Rose decided Tasha was a little bit to curious. Rose lied about this, she couldn't really tell her how her parents had really died.

"House fire, right?" Christian spoke up. Rose nodded, slowly, remembering she'd told her friends the story of the fire.

"I'm sorry..." Tasha apologized. Rose shrugged.

"Things happen, Tasha. It was their time."

"Rose, I called your phone a few times," Mia said after a moment of silence passed. Rose patted her pockets and realized her phone was missing. At the same time, the door bell rang, and Eddie stood up, and went to open the door.

"Huh. I must have left it at Adrian's office," she turned to look Adrian,"I'll look for it tomorrow in the morning."

"Rose, it's for you."

It was too late though, Rose smelled the air; instead of smelling like their dinner, it smelled nothing but like darkness, and bitterness. Rose shut her eyes and gripped the wooden table, before she turned around.

Sure enough, Lucifer stood in the doorway of her dining room. Adrian, Mason, and her, all workers for him, stood up the same time.

Lucifer, like always, wore an all black suit, his black hair sleeked back with gel, and green eyes shining. To any human, he would be drop dead handsome, but to Rose, he was a pig. He took a step forward, while Adrian, and Mason took their place next to Rose.

"I think you left this in my office," he spoke, smirking at Rose. Rose reached for her phone, realizing that when she was thrown against the wall, her phone fell.

"Thank you," she said flatly.

"Rose, who is he?" of course, Mia had to open her mouth. Rose took a moment to think.

"An old friend I visited today."

They shook hands and he introduced himself as Victor. She was locked in place while Lucifer introduced himself to her friends. To her family. To the people she loved.

To _Dimitri. _

She shut her eyes, wishing all of this away, but that was not possible.

"_Victor, _I am assuming you're job here is done." His green eyes flashed a crimson red for a moment, something only one of his creatures could see.

"Yes, Rose. You are right. I came to drop of your phone, and now I have." He stopped at the doorway and directed his next words to Mason, Adrian, and Rose, "See you soon."

She followed him to the door, "You cannot come into my home like this Lucifer. I will not let you threaten them." He smirked, slashing her throat with a finger nail. She was not gushing out blood, but it hurt her like a bitch.

"You forget Rose, you're my bitch." With that said, he walked out the door, vanishing into the darkness. She shut the door, leaning against the door for support, holding her neck.

"Is everything alright?" his Russian accent more pronounced, Rose turned around to meet the brown eyes of Dimitri.

The reason why she'd sold her soul.


	3. Succubus

**Review(: **

* * *

><p>She took a moment to answer him.<p>

"Yes. I just hurt my neck a while ago," she said smiling, and they went together back into the dining room.

"Oh Rose, we were just talking about you!" Tasha exclaimed. Rose raised an eyebrow at her, as she took a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. She crossed her legs, waiting for them to explain.

"You come from a royal family!" Rose cringed, and looked away. "My mother was English, Lady Elizabeth, and my father was Turkish."

The family Rose was talking about that died in a fire, was not her real family. But a family that had taken her in, as their own, thanks to compulsion. Everyone believed she was their real daughter, and she become royal, once more.

"Well, are you ready for the ball?" Mia asked her. Rose thought about it. Balls now a days are boring. Balls from when she was younger, 300 years ago, ow those were the real thing. Something Rose missed.

"Is there a theme or something?" she asked Tasha and Dimitri. They looked at each other.

"Well both come from royal families that are no longer in use. But we were thinking of something like the very late 1700's and early 1800's."

Rose bit her lip. The 1700's, when she was born. When she fell in love. When she lost love. When she sold her soul. When she killed.

She had nothing to say, but only nodded her head. After that she tuned in and out, leaning against the wall. Sometimes, humans bored her to death, no pun intended. She was, technically, dead. After selling her soul, she became immortal, not needing to breathe, or do anything a human did.

As she got up from the couch to go to her room, Lissa's voice stopped her. "We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Alright."

Fun. She didn't want to go, and it wasn't because she didn't like shopping, but simply because soon enough she would have to stray away from them. They were humans, well only Lissa, Eddie, and Mia were. Not so soon after they met, Rose smelled something different in him. Sure enough, he was a vampire.

At least she wasn't the only one lying to Lissa.

She laid in her bed, contemplating her future.

* * *

><p>Lissa plopped herself down next to Mia and Tasha, exhausted by the long day. The guys had just come in too, from buying Chinese food.<p>

"Awe, are you guys tired?" Mason teased. He knew that she never got tired, she didn't need sleep, food, she had strength, the speed. Everything.

She shrugged, "They are."

"I don't understand how you never get tired," Eddie mused. Rose laughed, bringing them music.

"I have that gift," she said flipping her hair and leaving.

She decided to take a walk around New York once more, reminiscing in the past.

_"That is not possible," she had whispered, more to herself. But as she looked up at the man, she knew it was true._

_"Is it truly you?" she asked him. The man smiled a wicked smile. "Not really. I am chained to my throne after all, but I can project myself." Rose fell to the ground, suddenly needing to breathe._

_He came to sit next to her, and he looked up at the sky. "I came here to give you an offer." _

_"What is it?"_

_"If you sell your soul to me, and do as I bid, I can secure your husbands safety in the underworld. You know, a good job, what not."_

_"I want him back," she had said fiercely. He was her soul mate, the very reason she existed. They were meant to be together, forever. They where two of the same. She wanted him back and she would do anything to get him back._

_"That is not possible. You can't bring them back from the dead Rose. He's buried, his soul is now where it is suppose to be. Maybe, had it been recently, I could have helped you."_

_"Then I do no want your help." She got up from the floor, not bothering to fix her pink dress with mud all over it. Before she could take a step he was in front of her._

_"If you sell your soul to me, I'll give you immortality. You will have all the money in the world, all the men at your feet. And all you will ave to do is pick up souls for me, keep some for you, for the next 300 years."_

_"Life is not worth it without him."_

_"Oh, but it is Rosemarie. Do it. Sell your soul to me, and one day, you can go to the very pits of hell and bring him back."_

_She looked at him sideways. She should have known not to trust him, he was never one to really keep his promises._

_"I give you my soul," she whispered, without hesitation. He smirked. He knew he had her when he said she could one day, rescue her husband's soul._

_"You'll have to wait 400 years for that."_

_"I will do it."_

_"Done."_

_The wind picked up, and she closed her eyes, and when she opened them once more, she was in the first layer of hell. She looked around, it was dark and eerily quiet. _

_"This is where we'll be meeting whenever you have a soul for me, or I need something."_

_"How does this work?" she asked._

_"Well, you get to keep your soul, otherwise half of you would be here and the other half up there. That does not work. So, selling your soul to me, means, I can take it away any time, and you will die. And I'll make sure you never see your husband. You will collect 5 souls for me, per month, either you'll do it by breathing them out, or bleeding them out. You'll have the super strength, speed, the ability to see the other creatures, and smell them. And, just with your touch, you'll be able to get them do anything you want them to."_

Rose was brought back to reality when she bumped into a pissed off lady. "What where you're going," the lady growled. Without thinking, Rose pushed the lady into the alley. She stuck her hand deep into her, and took her heart out, while she slid down the wall. Rose dropped the beating, bleeding, heart on the lady, and backed away.

For the first time in a very long time, what Rose was, was hitting her full force, overwhelming her.

She was a demon. A succubus. A huntress. A killer. Her soul mate was back, reincarnated, and she was being asked to kill him. Not to mention he was getting married. She covered her mouth. The air she no longer needed, was what she needed the most. Her body shook, with the tears her body could not produce anymore.

She was sobbing without the tears, who knew that was possible? She felt empty, truly empty. And it was only then that she really understood what she had done. Her soul belonged to the devil, and if she did not find any other way, she would lose Dimitri.

This time forever.

* * *

><p><strong>In other words:<strong>

**Rose is a succubus who feeds off the souls of humans, killing them. Sometimes though, she gets a hunger for blood, which is why she has the fangs.**

**There are vampires, werewolves, and other creatures. Lucifer, isn't really there, it is only his human projection. Non the less, he's still a son of a bitch.**

**She's Turkish, and as of right now considered royal, but her fake family died...**

**Next chapter, there's a bit more of what happened 300 years ago, though it'll be quick. Throughout the chapters I'll try to add a bit more of her heritage.**

**:D I'm excited. & completely exhausted so my apologies if it is a bit confusing...**

**Review(:**


	4. Rain

**Well first of all i'd like to apologize, lately I've been procrastinating -.- ALOT & I'm very sorry for that, I promise not to go more than one week without updating, or at least I'll try. I'm glad this story is getting as many reviews as it is :D**

**Also I'll update A Thousand Years and Angel of Death tomorrow...(:**

**Read & Review (: **

* * *

><p>She walked home, as a complete mess, her head covering her face, as she walked down the streets. The sky decided to cry, that moment, and the rain completely enveloped her, the sun turned his back on her, and disappeared. She hadn't felt like this... ever. Ever since that day 300 years ago, she had calmly embraced what she was, after all she knew this had been her decision.<p>

But this somehow, to her, was different. She was finally beginning to understand that who she truly was, was, well, a monster. She preyed on the weak, on the ones knew stood no chance against her strength and her power. She remembered back to when she first met Adrian, 65 years after she was turned; she was truly a mess.

She killed left and right, leaving the bodies anywhere, and everywhere. She drank their blood, their souls, left them lifeless. She was obedient, she was the perfect child Lucifer could ever ask for. And she was his favorite, therefore she was really envied by many demons; whatever she wanted, she had. Except one thing.

Once she met Adrian, it dawned on her she really wouldn't see her husband for a very long time. That's what Adrian was for, to comfort her, when he had only been turned 15 years before that. After she regained her composure, she killed, she did her job, but was no longer Lucifer's favorite.

Silently, she realized it wasn't raining anymore. That didn't help since she was soaking wet completely drenched in rain, her hair dripping, her clothes sticking to her skin, she realized she was also breathing hard.

She raised her right hand over her heart, and bitterly thought, she didn't have one. Sure, it was there, and it somewhat helped pump the blood from her victims, but it wasn't really _beating. _It wasn't her blood that flowed through her body. And this new thought sickened her so much, she twisted her body around, and emptied her stomach. The only thing that came out was blood. She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she walked away, but within 3 feet, she bumped into someone.

Pushing her dark and wet hair out of her face, she looked up. Immediately she regretted it. She got lost in his brown orbs, how she wished he looked differently. But no, fate seemed to hate her a lot; he looked the exact same he did when they first met. It was unnerving, it really was, but she bit back whatever she was going to say, and restrained herself from reaching towards him.

Her whole body yearned for his touch again. Her senses were high, her body vibrated with the emotions that coursed through her body. She couldn't exactly tell her lips that his lips weren't hers, or couldn't stop her hand from twitching on the side, because it just wanted to reach up and just _touch _him. She couldn't tell her body that she couldn't have him. She couldn't tell her mind to stop thinking about him, naked, and just lying next to her. She really couldn't do any of those. It was her body, mind, and whatever she had left of her heart and soul, screaming at her, that the man in front of her was the reason she was here. The reason for her existence, the reason she was breathing oxygen, her soul mate. The only man she had ever loved, but the reason of her doom.

It also didn't help that his big, calloused, warm hands were resting on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, breathing hard. There was a glint in his brown eyes, one she couldn't quite place, but that made her go all warm.

"Yes, just got caught in the rain," she said, trying to smile, but failing. He let his hands fall back in place, and she immediately missed the heat of his body.

"Come, I'll take you home," his tone left no room for argument, not that she wanted. She followed him to what she believed was his car, but instead was a big building. Confused, she realized she had wandered into his neighborhood, she wanted to laugh, but for the first time in a long time, she felt the cold.

She followed him, silently, up the flight of stairs, until they reached his floor. It wasn't anything big, but it sure did seem fancy. They walked into his apartment, and she was enveloped in warmness. He led her to a black couch in the center of the room.

His apartment consisted of gray and black, every now and then the occasional colored thing. As she sat down, she felt like she was in Barney's apartment, from How I Met Your Mother.

He brought her a blanket and a cup of coffee she only took a small sip from. Her eyes wandered the room, until a picture caught her eye. It was resting in a small table, by a window, on the right of her. She didn't need to squint to know it was a picture of him and Tasha. Her heart clenched, and she was overwhelmed by the truth.

She looked away, and her eyes met his. There was that strange look on his eyes again. For a few minutes all they did was look at each other. She could honestly do this all day, and she wanted to, but she was reminded by a little voice in her mind that he was in danger thanks to her.

Another thought overwhelmed her. Her family, meaning her closest friends such as Lissa and Mia, Mason, Eddie... Everybody she knew and loved was in danger. Dropping her gaze to the floor, and reaching up to hold her locket, she knew she needed to start walking away from them. Soon they would notice the difference. It pained her, but it was truth of her life.

She hadn't even see Dimitri's hand reaching up to tilt her head up. She didn't notice how close they were, of course not. She didn't even notice how their foreheads were touching and she could feel his breath on her beautiful face.

Of course she knew it was wrong, but she did it anyways.

And this was the beginning of the end.

"Who are you? _What _are you?"


	5. Futile Attempt

**Sorry! Really am, like you have no idea how much, but ugh. -.- well anyways review(: Only 5 more chapters to go! Then sequel ;D I think, hopefully... Sorry for the shortness, I... Yeah *personal problems* :/**

**Hope you like!**

**Previously...**

_She hadn't even see Dimitri's hand reaching up to tilt her head up. She didn't notice how close they were, of course not. She didn't even notice how their foreheads were touching and she could feel his breath on her beautiful face._

_Of course she knew it was wrong, but she did it anyways._

_And this was the beginning of the end._

_"Who are you? What are you?"_

"Oh Dimitri," she whispered, her lips barely touching his, but just enough to feel the flow of electricity between them.

"Roza," he whispered, his hand tracing her jawline. Her breathing became ragged, as did his. She was feeling something, and it was absolutely dangerous.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, not knowing what was to happen next. She savored this moment. Every single bit of it.

The way his hand felt on her face. The heat of his body. The heat his kisses sent to every fiber in her body. The way he murmured her name, as a prayer in his native language. She savored how close they were, without completely touching him.

She wanted him. All of him. But that was impossible right now.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, his kissing stopped, and he looked up to meet her eyes. His sparkled with amusement as he said, "Or you'll have to kill me?"

She didn't laugh, nor did she smile. He hit home. His eyes grew serious as he looked at her troubled expression.

"What is it?" she stood up from the couch before she said something or did something that could put his life in danger. She grabbed her stuff, running out of the house, tears streaming down her face.

"Rose!" he called after her. She almost stopped, that's how strong the pull between them was.

"Please," he begged after. She did stop this time. She turned her body to face him. He was only five feet away from her, looking so... Confused. The rain had picked up again, and they were soaking wet again. His hair was clinging to his face, his clothes pressing against her body.

Her hair was a mess, curling against the water, her clothes dripping wet, her make up washed out, her mascara and eyeliner smearing her beautiful face. Her face was distorted with many emotions.

She didn't know what do or say anymore. She didn't expect this to happen so soon, she didn't expect to happen, not after meeting her only once.

But his soul recognized her.

"I can't," she begged, for lack of better words, hoping he would understand. In a way he did, but he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to understand why he felt like he knew her, why he felt like he... loved her.

She wanted to tell him he did. That once upon a time they'd been so in love, people envied them. That he'd loved her with such a force that he'd died for her. She wanted him to know they were soul mates, meant to be. A piece of puzzle. That their love had been so strong it could knock out the wind out of them. That she had loved him so much he'd given up her soul for him.

Only she'd been tricked, and now she had to kill him.

She didn't know how to say all of this. She didn't even know how begin to explain everything. So she opted for the somewhat easier thing to do.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

She walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>300 years ago. <strong>

_"Stop it," she begged. Neither men paid any attention to her._

_"Get out of here," Dimitri ordered her. She stood her ground, refusing to leave. She even stomped her foot to emphasize it. Both men squared off, the anger burning between them._

_"She was mine. I had her first, then you came along. Oh, all handsome and mysterious, eh?"_

_Dimitri's jaw clenched._

_"But, I always knew she was whore, you know? Oh the wise Dimitri, do you know where I picked our damsel from?" Dimitri dared to look at Rose, and he saw the blood drain out of her face._

_"Does it matter?" Dimitri asked him._

_"Why of course, she worked at a brothel. Yes, selling her body, if you need further explanation."_

_Dimitri froze, while Rose begged him with her eyes to understand and forgive her. She felt dirtier than the dirt she stood in. _

_"I don't care, she is my wife," Dimitri said loud and clear without hesitation. Rose breathed out in relief._

_His words angered Isaiah, and he suddenly brought out his sword, pointing it at Rose, plunging forward. The moment Isaiah reached for it, Dimitri saw this, and before he got a foot closer, Dimitri got in the way. The silver sword pierced his body, the blood gushing out immediately. His body fell to the floor, below her. _

_Her screams were heard miles away. It was filled with pain and anger. She fell with his body too, laying his head carefully on her lap._

_"Oh Dimitri."_

_"I love you," he managed to say, gurgling blood, and having difficulty breathing. She caressed his face, traling every detail of him, carving it into her memory. Her tears falling in his face, rolling on to the dirt._

_"I'll do anything to bring you back," she vowed._

_He struggled to answer her, but it was a futile attempt. _

_His heart stopped beating._


End file.
